dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu
Stats *Age: 20 *Sex: Female *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 150lbs *Hair Color: Red *Eye color: Blue *Orientation : "ambiguous" *Status: Single *Ethnicity: Caucasian (western european clusterfuck) *Fears: Feet touching her and being murdered *Weapons: Spiked brass knuckles with knives coming out of the side grip. *Current Residence: interdimensional portals which lead to various places and houses she stays at but in RL: Florida *Notorious for: Initiating newbies into PPH and for being somewhat a demon. *Website: dA Background Ryu, in the dollars chat universe and in the PPH, is a girl who can use portals to transport herself and other things. She is naive and takes what other people say literally. She is straightforward and almost incapable of deception. This sometimes leads to blunt honesty that can cause trouble with some members of the chat and PPH that spark her noticeable anger. Ryu is known for her ability to switch from being sweet and gentle to ferocious and able to spit vemonous words at the drop of a hat. She's also prone to gaining headaches whenever things become too hectic in the rooms or elsewhere. When suffering from a headache/migraine she is more likely to turn into what other PPH members know as Demon Ryu. She draws with strong devotion and tends to lose a lot of sleep because she has to finished a drawing before her inspiration leaves her. Ryu is notorious for eating copious amounts of food continuously throughout the day and night. She is also known for her love of kitchens. If the word kitchen is used in someway, she will being to fangirl and ramble about kitchen appliances she has seen and talks about her dream kitchen nonstop. She is a clutz and every other day has some type of injury from falling, tripping, or some other way because of her own clumsiness. IN CHAT: In chat Ryu tends to be upbeat and quirky. She uses many emoticons. Ryu also has the strange intuition of knowing how old a person on the chat is. If a person in chat bothers her enough, she will not hold back her words. Never idly mention suicide around Ryu either. She doesn't take lightly to people who complain about their life and say their life has no meaning. Overall though, Ryu is a fun and mostly kind person to have in the chats. In real life Ryu is a college student who goes by Krissy to most others on the internet. Though she adores anime culture and RPing, she has the strong policy of keeping her private anime loving life and her public life separate. Purple Pimp Hats Ryu is Third in Command and is usually the one who initiates the newbies who wish to join PPH. She asks ridiculous questions that are nearly impossible to answer, but will judge you on your personality and your ways of thinking based on how you answer. She follows the orders of Izaya. She will fight back any Trolls that may come into the chatrooms along side Shizuo, and will use her intellect to degrade and embarrass the troll until they leave. Usually cheerful and easy going, she can sometimes turn into Demon Ryu when provoked or plagued with a headache. Within the PPH Ryu is shown to have a lot of strength in her arms, though not as powerful as Shizuo's. She is seen several times kicking items and people when the need arises. She also uses her knuckle knives whenever she feels like having an epic battle royale. She joined PPH soon after is was created and was immidiatley a proud member. She was the oldest member for a long time until Silent, also a member of PPH, joined. She is still considered the oldest member who comes on regularly. She is known for having two avatars for herself, he "cute" self and her "realistic" self. Izaya tends to draw her realistic self, while Ryu draws her "cute" side. However, her "cute" side can easily become Demon Ryu, which is similar to the "cute" avatar, except meaner and more badass. Ryu more times than not is the member of the PPH who goes out and collects things needed. She does this by using interdimensional portals, a Mary Poppins bag, and by stealing everything she can kick into the bag. Relationships *Alice: Ryu always respects authority figures and upon learning that Alice was the leader of the PPH, she immediately began to politely followed orders. Calling Alice "Sir", Ryu will comfort and do almost anything asked of her by Alice. *Shizuo: Ryu shows blatant favoritism towards Shizuo however this could just be her way of attempting to keep the peace between members of the chatroom. If there is ever a time where she needs to choose between various members of the chat room or Shizuo, nine times out of ten Ryu will choose Shizuo. Whenever the blonde shows signs of being angry she will try to pacify him until the storm paces. Even when not in the middle of a conflict, she can be seen silently eating or relaxing next to Shizuo who is ually doing the same thing. The two are close and have a good friendship with one another. *Izaya: Though she holds a spot of favoritism for Shizuo, Ryu is closest to the Second in Command, Izaya. The two talk regularly online and via texting one another throughout the day. Ryu tends to have most of her more hilarious ideas and imagery while texting with Izaya which causes much fanart to be drawn from both members. Ryu and Izaya have an older sister, younger brother relationship though sometimes it can seem as if Ryu is the younger given her token cuteness. However Izaya almost always sees through to the true personality of Ryu and is able to tell her moods while in the room. The two are very close. That still won't stop Ryu from battling toe to toe with Izaya if Shizuo is concerned. *Shinra: Ryu's bestfriend over all in the chat. The two get along famously and tend to have the same thought process. When Shinra tries to cause physical harm to Shizuo or Izaya through experiements though, Ryu does not support, scold, or take any part within it. Though the time zone difference is a hassle, Ryu is sure the two will still be able to be friends. "It'll be just like Romeo and Juliet!" She says, "Except without the sword fights....or poison....or double suicide...or romance for that matter.....Okay so it's nothing like Romeo and Juliet, DON'T YOU JUDGE ME!" ---- Comments made by others can be made here. please put your chatroom name and then your comments. Example:'' Ryu:'' As long an no one gives me a headache or messes up my kitchen, I'm happy ^-^ ''-------------'' Izaya: This girl is too amazing to not love. Although i can't say the same when she's with Shinra >> Category:Users